losmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Los miserables (musical)
thumb|Cartel promocional del musical español de 2010 (25 aniversario). Los Miserables o Les Misérables es un espectáculo musical basado en la novela de Victor Hugo, Los Miserables, estrenada en París en 1980. La música fue compuesta por Claude-Michel Schönberg y la letra fue escrita por Alain Boublil y Jean-Marc Natel, con un libreto en la versión inglesa escrito por Herbert Kretzmer. Su partitura, ganadora del Tony, incluye canciones como I Dreamed a Dream (Un día soñé), Do You Hear the People Sing? (¿Oyes el pueblo cantar?) o One Day More. Historia y adaptaciones :Para más información, véase Lista de musicales. Inicialmente previsto como un álbum conceptual en francés; la primera adaptación musical de la novela se presentó en el Palais des Sports de París en 1980. Sin embargo, el proyecto se cerró tras tres meses al terminar el contrato. En 1983, seis meses después de que el productor Cameron Mackintosh estrenara Cats en Broadway, recibió una copia del álbum de Peter Farago, que sorprendido por dicho trabajo le pidió realizar una adaptación en inglés. Mackintosh, aunque reticente, aceptó la oferta. Tras dos años de desarrollo, la versión en inglés se estrenó el 8 de octubre de 1985 en el Barbican Centre. Convertido en un éxito en el West End, fue importado también a Broadway siguiendo la estela de la ola británica de musicales de los ochenta. Años después, se han realizado producciones en muchos otros países como Austria, Alemania, España, Argentina, México, Japón, Israel, Hungría, Islandia, Noruega, Polonia, Suecia, Finlandia, Países Bajos, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Brasil, Estonia o República Checa; llegando a traducirse hasta en 21 idiomas. Además, coincidiendo con su anivesario se han editado álbumes o se han re-estrenado temporadas. Canciones de la versión inglesa Acto I # Overture – Orchestra # Prologue: Work Song – Chain Gang, Javert and Valjean # Prologue: On Parole – Valjean, Farmer, Labourer, Innkeeper’s Wife and Innkeeper # Prologue: Valjean Arrested/Valjean Forgiven – Constables and Bishop # Prologue: What Have I Done? – Valjean # At the End of the Day – Fantine, The Poor, Foreman, Workers, Factory Girls and Valjean # I Dreamed a Dream – Fantine # Lovely Ladies – Fantine, Sailors, Whores, Old Woman, Crone and Pimp # Fantine's Arrest – Fantine, Bamatabois, Javert and Valjean # The Runaway Cart – Onlookers, Valjean, Fauchelevent and Javert # Who Am I? – Valjean # Fantine's Death – Fantine and Valjean # The Confrontation – Javert and Valjean # Castle On A Cloud – Young Cosette and Madame Thénardier # Master of the House – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Chorus # The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery – Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier and Young Cosette # Look Down – Beggars, Gavroche, Old Woman, Prostitute, Pimp, Enjolras and Marius # The Robbery/Javert's Intervention – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Javert # Stars – Javert and Gavroche # Éponine's Errand – Marius and Éponine # The ABC Café/Red and Black – Students, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Gavroche # Do You Hear the People Sing? – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students and Beggars # I Saw Him Once – Cosette # In My Life – Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine # A Heart Full of Love – Marius, Cosette and Éponine # The Attack on Rue Plumet – Thénardier, Thieves, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette # One Day More – Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Company Acto II # At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine and Valjean # On My Own – Éponine # Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Students and Army Officer # Javert's Arrival – Javert and Enjolras # Little People – Gavroche, Students, Enjolras and Javert # A Little Fall of Rain – Éponine and Marius # Night of Anguish – Enjolras, Valjean, and Students # The First Attack – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students, Valjean and Javert # Drink with Me – Grantaire, Students, Women and Marius # Bring Him Home – Valjean # Dawn of Anguish – Enjolras and Students # The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) – Enjolras, Marius, Valjean, Grantaire, Gavroche and Students # The Final Battle – Army Officer, Grantaire, Enjolras and Students # The Sewers – Orchestra # Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) – Thénardier # Javert's Suicide – Valjean and Javert # Turning – Women of Paris # Empty Chairs at Empty Tables – Marius # Every Day – Cosette and Marius # A Heart Full of Love (Reprise) – Cosette, Marius and Valjean # Valjean's Confession – Valjean and Marius # Wedding Chorale – Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier # Beggars at the Feast – Thénardier and Madame Thénardier # Valjean's Death – Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine # Finale – Full Company Categoría:Los miserables